


the troublemakers

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [8]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: The Baudelaires' guardians always want something from them. But what Elsa wants might not be a problem.





	the troublemakers

“You made this yourself?” Violet said, eyes shining. “Wow.” She held Sunny’s hand tightly, and turned round to face their newest guardian. “So, what’s the catch? We have to fix it, dismantle it, act as human shields to stop the sun from melting it? Sunny has training in all sorts of roles, including secretarial, but you’re not putting her to any hard work. She’s five.” The Queen’s eyes widened.

“I wasn’t going to put her to work. There’s no catch.”

“Why did you take us in?” Violet demanded. “I turn eighteen in a month, you won’t get our fortune, we’ll run as soon as I’m old enough. I can look after them.”

“Sit.”   
“Why should we?” Klaus piped up, glaring at her.

“Sit,” Elsa repeated, gesturing to the ice chairs she’d crafted, and they did, albeit with sour looks. Once she seemed summarily happy they weren’t going to run away, she began to speak again. “My sister just got married and has been trapped inside our home by order of her tyrant husband. I presume you know what ty-”

“We know what it means,” Klaus said.

“What does that have to do with us?” Violet cut in.

“I hear you have a knack for causing trouble. I want you to cause trouble for him.”


End file.
